The present invention generally relates to electrical utility line support towers, and more particularly to electrical utility line support towers having a hollow support column and two tower arms attached to the support column by an improved connection means. The tower arms are arranged in a V-shaped configuration and support a crossarm arrangement to which utility lines are attached.
The erection of electrical utility line towers is a costly process, requiring a substantial amount of time and labor. For example, erecting wood, steel, or concrete towers of solid construction requires large and heavy equipment. Furthermore, the transportation of such towers is slow and difficult.
Towers using a multi-pole structure present other problems. Such towers require the excavation of multiple foundation holes. This is especially difficult if the holes must be placed in rock. Also, the erection of multi-pole structures requires increased amounts of land. When a multi-pole tower is positioned on expensive farmland, the need to excavate multiple foundation holes results in substantially increased costs.
A need therefore exists for a utility line transmission tower which is easily transported, easily erected, requires minimal amounts of foundation land, and overcomes the other problems described above.